Why Me
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: Hinata had to transfer schools and make friends. What'll happen when she meets a boy she thinks she doesn't like? Will she fall for him? Will he fall for her? A Sasuhina story New character: might notice this person from another one of my stories
1. New School, New friends

Why me

Chapter 1

I laid in my bed thinking about what my new school would be like. At my old one, I was a no body and I didn't have any friends. Then a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Neji" answered the voice.

"oh come in Neji-niisan' I responded.

How are you feeling about this new school he asked.

Not so good I answered.

Well don't worry I have to go there too ok he said.

How do you always make friends so quickly I asked.

I just be myself he said.

Oh I said.

Hinata-Chan don't worry everything is going to be all right he said.

Okay I said, trying to force a smile onto my face

Welcome to our school ms Hinata. I'm sure you'll be find happiness her and make a lot of friends said the principal Tsunade. I hope I even make friends I mumbled.

Well I know you will she responded.

We walked down a hallway that was clean and big. She showed me my locker.

When you get through putting your things up, come to my office okay she said.

Okay I responded.

My locker was 2908 next to a water fountain. She gave me the combination, my schedule, my books and left.

I put the combination in and the locker opened. I then put my books in as neatly as I could. Then I put my bag in and grabbed my pencil bag.

I grabbed my schedule and looked at it. I had art first hour. I carefully grabbed my sketchbook and colored pencil. I shut my locker and went to Tsunade's office. I knocked and then opened the door. She looked at me like I did something wrong.

Where's the art class I asked.

I'll show you come on she said walking.

I followed her down the hallway to a classroom. The classroom number was 213. She smiled and opened the door. In the room there were tables and stools. The kids all turned their heads to look at the door.

Sorry to interrupt but we have a new student. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and I expect all of you to treat her with respect said Tsunade.

Hinata you can sit next to Ino since her partner is not here today okay said the teacher.

By the way, my name is Ms. Kurenai.

I went to go sit by the blond. She looked at me and then smiled.

I'm Ino Yamanaka nice to meet ya she said happily.

I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga nice to meet y-ya I said nervously.

We had to draw something we desired the most. I drew myself, with some other people.

Wow Hinata you're really good said Ino.

Thanks I said.

What do you desire she asked.

Friends I answered.

Well ya got one she answered with a big smile.

After class me and Ino walked and talked until we met this pink-haired girl.

Hey Ino whose this she asked with a smile.

Oh this is Hinata Hyuuga, she's new she answered.

Well nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Sakura she said.

Nice to meet you I said.

She then started talking about how crazy her class was.

Then I noticed I walked straight passed my locker. I turned around and ran towards it. Ino and Sakura came to my locker and started to smile.

Do you know that your locker is right next to Sasuke Uchiha's said Sakura with a squeal.

Who's Sasuke Uchiha I asked.

He's the most sexiest boy in the whole 11th grade said Ino loudly.

Oh I said.

Well I have math next hour what do you have Hinata asked Sakura.

I have math too I answered.

I also have math said Ino.

Come on Hinata your our new buddy said Sakura pulling my arm.

Wait I said. I grabbed my math book and a notebook. Sakura then pulled out my bag and told me just to put my first 4 classes books in here. I mentally slapped myself. I'm so dumb. How come I didn't think of that? I did that and slammed my locker shut. We made it into the class right before the bell rang. We sat down at a table together and started talking.

You see that boy sitting by the blond boy, that's Sasuke said Sakura pointing.

He's not that cute I said.

What Yelled Sakura and Ino!

He doesn't seem that attractive to me I said. Ya'll lucky that I'm not gonna call him ugly.

You must have some interest kind of interest in him said Ino.

Hmmm…he got style I said.

Ino and Sakura looked at me with big eyes. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the guy with the dog.

Who's that I asked pointing.

Oh that's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru said Sakura.

Aren't dogs forbidden in schools I asked.

No not in this school replied Ino.

Then I just started looking around the class not paying any attention to the teacher.

Hinata…Hinata…HINATA yelled the teacher, Mr. Asuma.

Hmmm I answered.

What's -45-5 he asked.

225 duh I answered.

Then I notice Sasuke look at me.

What are you looking at I said.

He just turned back around.

Hinata why did you do that asked Sakura.

I don't like him I said.

Why not asked Ino.

Because, he's butt-ugly and he's quiet I answered. He's lucky I even said anything to him.

I walked to gym thinking about Sasuke.

_Why am I thinking about him if I don't like him? He's ugly. Kind of. Okay he's cute but not that cute. Why was I mean to him? Guess he would think I'm different. Well, hopefully he's not in my gym class or else might have to take him out in dodge ball. Ha!_

I walked into the gym and went to go find the gym teacher. I found him. He gave a lock, my combination, a bathing suit, and where my gym locker is located.

What do I need a bathing suit for? I asked.

We're going out to the pool today he said.

We're going to play Water-dodge ball (sorry couldn't come up with a game) he said.

Oh I said.

When I went into the girl's locker room, I saw Ino talking to this girl with two buns in her hair.

HI I'm Tenten she said.

I'm Hinata I answered.

I changed into my bathing suit and put my clothes into the locker. I locked and went outside.

_Why do I have to wear this bathing suit? It's showing too much of my curves. I'm surprised that my boobs can even fit into this._

I went to the pool and found Ino talking to Tenten. They both stared at me like I was a hottie or something.

Oh my gosh Hinata you look amazing yelled Ino.

Wow said Tenten.

I looked at the big crowd surrounding the boys' locker room.

Why is there a crowd of girls over there? I asked.

Oh Sasuke must be coming out with Naruto and Shikamaru replied Ino.

Hey Hinata do you know you have the same kind of eyes as the one guy Neji said Tenten.

Yeah he's my cousin I replied.

Wow, you have one hot cousin said Tenten.

_He's not so hot once you get to know him._

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru came over to where me, Ino, and Tenten was standing.

Hey new girl what's your name asked Shikamaru.

Hinata, what's yours I asked.

Shikamaru he said coolly.

He's Naruto and he's Sasuke said Shikamaru pointing to them.

Nice to meet ya'll I said.

_Wow she's pretty. What Sasuke did you just say that? I guess I did. Look at the body. Isn't she the girl that got an attitude with me?_

Hey I said.

Hey she answered.

I started blushing a little. The way she says 'hey' is woah. She has a great voice.

Sasuke started staring at me.

_Wow he actually is cute!_

So Sasuke w-w-wanna go into the p-p-p-pool I asked nervously.

Yeah sure he said smirking at me.

I jumped into the pool and started laughing.

I looked at him smiling. He jumped in and made a big splash.

He came back up to the surface an started laughing. He looked at me and smiled. I started to blush.

_I can't believe he's smiling at me. ME! I hope I'm not becoming a fangirl by thinking this._

Uh Sasuke you're smiling I said giggling.

Oops he said trying to stop.

The game begun. It was girls' verses boys. I thought this wasn't fair because boys hit harder. But then I realized that I hit just about as hard as a boy so does Ino which gave us an advantage. The balls flew through the air furiously hitting girls. I quickly grabbed a ball and through at Naruto. He wasn't paying any attention so it hit him straight on the head causing him to sink into the pool.

GAH!!!!!!!!! Sorry Naruto I yelled.

Then I felt a sting on my right arm. I've been hit. I was starting to get out of the pool when a ball came and smack me in the face. I fell into the water. My face was hurting. Then I felt some arms wrap around me and pull me back up to surface. I open my eyes and notice it was Sasuke. I started blushing. I could feel the heat raise onto my face. I could see he was blushing too.

_Does he have feelings for me?_


	2. Crushes, Dates, Parties

Chapter 2

_Does he have feelings for me?_

"Hey Hinata what's wrong" asked Neji.

"Huh, oh nothing" she answered.

She quickly walked away from him and to lunch. I went and found Ino and Sakura sitting next to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba.

_Where's Sasuke?_

"Hey everyone" I said sitting down.

"Hey Hinata" said almost everyone except for the lazy Shikamaru.

"So how are ya" asked Kiba.

"I'm doing great, you?" I asked.

"Perfect, I'm doing perfect" he replied.

00000000000000

_Shoot I'm going to be late now. Thanks a lot Kakashi. I really hate you now. I hope Hinata's there._

I arrived just when they went to go get their lunch. I went and stood behind Naruto.

"Hey dude, where have you been?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi kept me after class for no reason" I answered pissed off.

"Oh. Hey you will not believe this. Kiba actually likes that Hinata girl. He kept talking to her when we was sitting down. He even told me! How cool is that!" said Naruto happily.

"W-w-what?" I said panicking.

"Yeah he likes her all right" said Naruto grabbing things and putting them on his tray.

"Oh my god" I said loudly.

" I know I was telling him he needed to go tell her before someone else got to her" said Naruto, walking over to the table with Sasuke following.

"Hey Sasuke, where have you been?" asked Ino.

"Dumb ass Kakashi kept me after class for no reason" I said.

I noticed that whenever Hinata started to talking to Sakura, Kiba would interrupt and start having a conversation with Hinata.

_Damn Kiba._

00000000000000000

"So Hinata what are you doing this weekend?" asked Kiba.

_Is he about to ask me out?_

"Uh…nothing why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a d…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" interrupted Sasuke very loudly, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at him.

"I was just about to see if ya'll could come to my house for a party" said Sasuke nervously.

"Oh" said Kiba and I.

"Of course I'll go" I said.

"I'm coming too" said Kiba.

"Don't forget about us" said Ino, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Okay all of ya'll can come" said Sasuke.

"This Saturday at 9 p.m." said Sasuke.

0000000000000000000

After lunch, I was wondering how I was going to impress Hinata. She looked at me like I was crazy when I yelled in the cafeteria. I just like her so much.

_I wonder if she feels the same about me. She probably has feelings for dog boy. Why is he always ruining everything? Oh yeah, that's right, it's not him it's Naruto. Damnmit Naruto. _

"Uh Sasuke are you alright" asked a sweet little voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

Then I looked to my left and saw Hinata smiling at me.

"Do you like Kiba?" I asked.

"Uh…as a friend, why?" she answered.

" Oh because…I…was wondering if…you…could possibly…go on a…date…with me?" I said nervously.

"Ummm…okay" she said. She gave me a hugged and walked off.

_SHE SAID 'YES'!!!!!! Who's got a date with Hinata? Me, me, me,me,me._

"Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop dancing like that" said Naruto.

"oh" I said.

0000000000000000000

_Wow. I got asked on a date already. Oh no, I can't tell Ino or Sakura. They would kill me for taking their so called 'Sasuke-kun'. But I think Kiba does like me though. It kind of seems like it._

" Hey Hinata what are ya doing this weekend?" asked Kiba.

"Going on a date with Sasuke" I said happily.

Then the hallways got quiet. I noticed that both girls and boys were looking at me like I said something wrong. I thought they all were going to attack me, like Neji did when I stole his twinkie. I think I still have bruises.

"WHAT" yelled Kiba.

"I'm going on a date with Sasuke" I replied.

"Why?" he asked shaking me.

"Because he asked me, and I think I like him" I replied.

"Oh" said Kiba. He let go of me and walked off.

I went into my 4th hour class which was history. I hated history even if I got good grades in it. I received a note that had a heart on it. I opened it and it said:

_Meet me after school. We need to talk._

_Sasuke_

I looked behind me and I saw him smirking at me. I don't know why he just makes me feel good inside.

_I wonder what he really is like under all that hate-ness._


	3. Secrets that should never be told

Chapter 3

After school, I went to go sit on the bench by the cherry blossom tree. I looked around to see Sasuke but I didn't see him anywhere. _I guess he forgot._ I stood up and was about to leave when I saw him running.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura and Ino were chasing me" he said, panting.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Uh...Hinata…I… love you" he said softly.

I blushed and saw that he was blushing too. I don't know how I feel about him.

"Um…Sasuke…I d-d-don't know how I f-f-feel about you. Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

I walked away thinking about what he just told me.

_What...Sasuke can't love you, he loves Sakura doesn't he? I can't love Sasuke, I love Naruto. I think? What am I turning into a fool. I don't know. Yes I guess. Yeah I like Sasuke. Why can't I just go tell him that?_

While thinking I bumped into to somebody. I fell onto the ground and heard the other person fall as well.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" said A voice.

I looked to see who it was. It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Sorry" I said standing up.

"Hey aren't you that Hyuuga girl that has my brother going crazy?" he asked.

_Crazy?_

"Uh yeah" I said.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Thanks to you, he leaves me and my girlfriend alone. Now I can do whatever without him coming to bother me." He said.

"Okay, you're welcome" I said.

"Oh don't tell nobody this but, he has a diary and all it has is words about you. Even some pictures" he said smiling.

"Sasuke has a diary?" I asked confused.

"Yep, talks about his deepest feelings. Mainly, you" he said pointing.

"Oh" I said.

"Anyways got to go, I gotta go read the rest of his diary before he sees it's missing." He said.

"ITACHI!" a loud yell from the distance said.

"Oh crap he noticed" Itachi ran.

"Wow and I thought Neji was annoying" I said.


	4. The Fun Begins

The Friendly Girl

**Why Me**

"_Sasuke has a diary?" I asked confused._

"_Yep, talks about his deepest feelings. Mainly, you" he said pointing._

"_Oh" I said._

"_Anyways got to go, I gotta go read the rest of his diary before he sees it's missing." He said._

"_ITACHI!" a loud yell from the distance said._

"_Oh crap he noticed" Itachi ran._

"_Wow and I thought Neji was annoying" I said._

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

Well as I was walking away from the brotherly drama, I saw Kiba talking to a girl that I've never seen before. I decided to go see who it was.

When I got there, I saw that she had long, silky black hair that stopped mid back. She was wearing a white strapless dress that had red polka dots on it wit shoes the same way. She had a matching head-band and her dress stopped at her knees. She had goldish-like tan to her. She was wearing red and white polka dotted earrings and a matching necklace with a couple of bracelets.

As I got closer I saw that she didn't look as if she was from around here. But then when I got to their standing position, I noticed that Kiba was smiling really big. It looked creepy like he was thinking perverted thoughts.

"H-hi K-kiba-kun" I stuttered.

"Hey Hina-chan. This is my new neighbor" he said while gesturing to the girl.

"O-o-oh. H-hi I-I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. W-w-what's y-y-y-your name?" I stuttered out. I couldn't help myself but stutter, I felt as if she was going to become another Sakura-san.

"My name is Miyami Utada and it's nice to meet you Hinata Hyuuga" she said while putting her hand out to shake mine. I shook it and noticed how she smiled at me.

"U-um are y-y-y-you one of t-t-t-those g-g-girls t-t-that g-g-get m-mad w-w-when g-g-girls t-t-talk to y-y-your c-c-crush?" I stutter out.

"No, actually I don't like that at all. I think that's stupid of how girls say 'That's my future husband' or 'Leave my soon-to-be boyfriend alone'. It makes them seem like they ain't got no life what-so-ever" she said.

'_I like her! She's like me except she's prettier'_ I thought the last part sadly, but I didn't notice that someone was calling my name.

"Hinata?" asked Miyami waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oh you kinda spaced out on me. Well anyways we should get together some time and go shopping or just hang out" she said smiling again.

"I would like that" I said.

"Well ciao!" she said while walking away.

"So Hina what's up" said Kiba.

"I forgot that you was even here" I said.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because you were quiet" I said.

"Why were you stuttering? You only do that when you're nervous or scared" he stated.

"I thought she was gonna be another Sakura-san" I said while frowning.

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan" he said.

"Oh weren't you gonna ask me something at lunch?" I asked while reminiscing.

"It's not important anymore" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive. Hina, how do you see me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What am I to you like a crush or friend" he asked.

"I see you like a brother Kiba-kun, even if I only went to this school for like a day" I said while smiling.

"Aw, ok well see you later" he said while walking off.

"Awkward" I mumbled before walking to my house.

When I finally got home, I saw that Neji and Hanabi had another argument. There were holes in the walls, broken glass, and trash everywhere.

I put my things down in my room and walked into the kitchen to feel something smacking me in the face. I could only see a blurry face until my vision blacked out.

When my eyes opened I saw that I was on the couch and Neji and Hanabi were pacing back and forth.

"What happened and why does my head hurt?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan it wasn't my fault! I thought Neji was coming into the kitchen so I grabbed the skillet and accidentally smacked you in the face with it" she said while panicking.

"Actually it is your fault" said Neji.

"What! No it isn't, it's yours!" shouted Hanabi while getting up in Neji's face.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT? I AIN'T THE ONE WHO SMACKED THE SHIT OUT OF HER FACE!" yelled Neji.

"I AIN'T THE ONE WHO BLED ALL OVER HINA-CHAN'S BED!" she yelled back.

"Wait…what?" I asked looking confused.

"Neji-niisan got into a fight today and went straight into your room and starting bleeding everywhere!" said Hanabi pointing at him.

"WHAT!" I shouted before I ran to my room. Sure enough, there was blood almost everywhere, except my closet and bed.

"NEJI!" I yelled.

"Ooh you're in trouble!" said Hanabi trying to look innocent.

"WHAT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? SHE LOCKED ALL THE BATHROOM DOORS! I WENT TO YOUR ROOM TO USE YOUR BATHROOM BUT SHE LOCKED THAT TOO! AND THEN SHE CAME INTO THE ROOM AND PUSHED MY HANDS AWAY FROM MY FACE AND THE BLOOD STARTED FLOWING EVERYWHERE!" he yelled while pointing at her.

"NOT TRUE!" shouted Hanabi.

"SO TRUE!" shouted Neji back getting up into her face.

"BOTH OF YA'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed which caught both of their attention.

"HANABI IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR EVERYTHING! YOU LOCKED THE BATHROOM DOORS AND YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A SKILLET!" I shouted.

"BUT…" I cut her off.

"NO BUTS! GO CLEAN MY ROOM NOW OR ELSE IMMA BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A FUCKING SKILLET!" I shouted.

"Ooh you're in trouble" said Neji.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE TOO! WHY DID YOU GO TO MY ROOM! BY ANY FUCKING CHANCE DID YOU THINK TO GO TO FATHER'S!" I shouted.

"No" he mumbled.

"EXACTLY IT'S YOU'RE FAULT TOO! GO HELP HER CLEAN MY ROOM OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA GET SHANKED!" I yelled. After I said the word 'shanked' he was gone into my room along with Hanabi.

I decided to go for a walk around Konoha since I really haven't done this in a while. While walking, I bumped into Sasuke.

"O-o-oh I-I'm s-s-s-sorry U-U-Uchiha-san" I stuttered out. I'm always scared when I'm around him. It's just that his eyes scare me.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you after school. I had to go home and put my things away" he said before putting his hands in his pockets.

"S-s-so" I stuttered.

"So" he said.

"W-w-what d-d-d-did y-y-y-y-you w-want t-t-to t-t-talk t-to m-m-me a-a-about" I stuttered out.

"Can you stop stuttering?" he asked.

"W-why" I asked.

"Because I can't understand you and it's annoying" he said.

"Oh ok" I said without stuttering, which caused him to look at me with astonishment.

"Why do you even stutter?" he asked.

"Because sometimes people scare me or make me nervous" I said while trying to smile.

"Oh" he said before returning his gaze towards the ground.

"I'm going to the park, wanna come with me?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said while walking with me.

When we were walking to the park, we kept cracking jokes and making each other laugh. We were having a great time, until _**she**_ came.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" said Sakura swaying her hips sexily towards him.

"No" he said in a cold tone.

"Pwease Sasuke-kun. I'll bwe a gwood gwirl" she begged in a seductively tone.

"Hell no" he said before grabbing my hand and walking off, leaving her to stand there in total shock.

"Why did you do that to her? She likes you a lot" I said while getting pulled to the park.

"She's a slut. When she gets me, she's gonna cheat on me" he responded.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She always does that to her boyfriends" he said before making a scuffing sound.

"Oh" I said.

After being pulled to the park, Sasuke finally let me go. I then felt the blood rush back to my hand.

I went and sat on a swing and started swinging. Sasuke, being Sasuke, went and sat on the bench and watched me.

"Are you like the fun sucker out of everything?" I asked.

"No, I just don't want to do anything" he responded.

"Wow, you're just like Neji-niisan until we gave him just pills and told him that it helped with training. Now he's like crazy like me and my sister" I said while swinging.

"Why would ya'll do that?" he asked.

"Because he was boring and he always trained. We thought he needed to have some fun but turns out when he wants to have fun, he's scary" I said while nodding.

"How is he scary?" asked Sasuke.

"Well he almost raped Hanabi-chan. Then he threw a vase at me once. And if you include the random things he says and does…yeah he's pretty crazy" I said.

I didn't hear a response or grunt. When I turned to my left, I saw Sasuke laying on the ground.

"Sasuke?" I called.

"Sasuke!" I called a little louder.

"OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM!" I screamed

**XOXOXO**

**Yay!! Finally updated. I lost interest in this story, that is until I reread it and found out that I did a good job.**

**Well I will update at least once a week on this story. If I don't blame school!**

**Anyways review please and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
